


Stranded

by futureSSA



Series: Stolen Stares [1]
Category: Criminal Minds (US TV)
Genre: Angst, F/M, Fluff, Romance
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-12-14
Updated: 2020-12-13
Packaged: 2021-03-11 03:26:19
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,229
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28058385
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/futureSSA/pseuds/futureSSA
Summary: The BAU team share an incredibly close bond, after all, they spend long hours and many sleepless nights together. However, Emily Prentiss and Aaron Hotchner have grown especially close over the year they have worked together. After one particular snowy night when the team gets stranded after a case in Montana, they begin to see each other a little differently.
Relationships: Aaron Hotchner/Emily Prentiss
Series: Stolen Stares [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2055342
Comments: 2
Kudos: 24





	Stranded

It was nearly midnight as the team made their way to the airport, but it felt much later after the mere hours of sleep they got in the past few nights. Working an especially time-sensitive case in rural Montana, the entire team was working around the clock in order to find the kidnapped children before it was too late.

"I can't wait to get back home; it's got to be below freezing" JJ said with a shiver in her voice. While they were still within the warmth of the rental SUV, the frigid November air could still be felt as it seeped through any cracks it could find.

"Well, statistically, this area sees average temperatures in the thirties for this time of the year, so it is very possible that its below freezing right now" Reid responded with confidence. He stared at JJ as she shot him a frustrated glance. She can't blame him for not picking up on her rhetoric.

"We will be there soon, five minutes out" Hotch assured from the driver’s seat. "Hopefully, the plane is ready for immediate take-off". He glanced at Emily in the passenger seat as she struggled to keep her eyes open and let a small smirk grace his lips -- only briefly -- before returning his focus to the road. Admittedly, he noticed the weather had taken a turn for the worse and worried whether or not they would be able to leave on the plane tonight. While this area of the country is more than used to frigid conditions and accumulated snow, being in a rural area may prevent the airport from being equipped to clear the path for a safe takeoff at this hour.

As the team pulled into the small airport, they quickly noticed how desolate it really was. Off in the distance was the faint outline of their plane, obscured by falling snow and low visibility. Without saying a word, Hotch continued driving toward their destination, pulling up closely to the plane itself.

Putting the SUV in park, he turned to the rest of the team.

"You guys stay here, I will talk to the pilot" he said, remaining flat as to not show any disappointment in his tone. He slowly grasped the door handle as he watched the wind whisk the snow viciously around the car. In one swift motion he pushed the door open, bracing for the inevitable force of the wind that would push against him and quickly shut the door behind him.

Emily jolted out of her half-asleep state as the snow from Hotch's open door stung her bare skin. She felt Morgan's strong hands grab her shoulders and give a playful shake. "What, Prentiss is scared of a little snow?" he said as he laughed.

Emily let out a groan as she shifted away from his hold. She reached down into the cupholder to find her coffee from this morning, much colder and staler than she had left it nearly eighteen hours earlier. She took a long, slow sip trying to retrieve any caffeine she could from the black, dark roast. Just as she always drank it.

The team watched through the snowy windshield as Hotch made his way back to the car. They have all have known him long enough to read his facial expressions. Even Emily, the newest member of the team, has picked up enough cues over the past year to recognize that the look on his face was not one of optimism.

Once again, the driver's side door swung open. This time, the team was less worried about the chill that came over them as they anxiously waited for Hotch to confirm what they already suspected.

He sat down and closed the door without saying a word. Emily stared at him, hoping to meet his gaze to get a window into what he was feeling, but he never looked over at her.

Without turning to look at the team, Hotch plainly stated, "We aren't getting out tonight. The pilot says it is too dangerous and they do not have sufficient crew to prepare for take-off. We were given the name of an inn not far from here where we can stay the night".

At this point, Emily could tell he was disappointed, if not for all of the other cues. Hotch is professional, above all else. When he chooses not to make eye contact when speaking to the team it generally means he is hiding an emotion that his poker face has failed to hide. She knew he was hoping to get home to his son tonight because Sunday mornings were Jack's favorite.

Emily reached out and rested her hand on his forearm, which was resting on the center console.

This finally drew his calculated stare away from the windshield in front of him and over to her eyes. He didn't mean to be dismissive to his crew, but Emily always had a way of reminding him to be present.

From behind them was the repetitive sound of cell phone keys being pressed as JJ, Morgan, and Reid message those that would be expecting them home tonight.

Encapsulating them was the whirs of the wind.

And between them was simply silence.

* * *

Emily pulled her hand back into her lap as Hotch began to pull out of the parking lot. While the crew took notice to this small gesture, it was nothing out of the ordinary. The two had become close friends over the course of the last year since Emily joined the BAU.

They weren't always this close, however. Each separately have strong, stern, and assertive personalities which created tension in her first few weeks on the team. Once they realized their source for strain came from a place of similarity, it became clearer that their animosity would bud into a strong bond.

Hotch pulled into a parking space and they all climbed out with their bags ready to retire for the night.

"Someone find me the nearest bed, I hardly care what it looks like" JJ said, putting emphasis on the "hardly". In her years at the BAU, she has painstakingly stayed in rooms that might even fail an inspection.

Emily took in the view of the inn as the team walked toward the front door. It was an older, white home at the corner of what appeared to be the center of this small town. Few people were outside as it was nearly twelve-thirty at this point, but those who were seemed to be congregated around the only other building with lights on at this hour.

Hotch walked up the three wooden steps and reached for the ornate door handle just as the door abruptly opened toward them.

"Oop! Didn't mean to scare ya!" a kind-looking gentleman in his sixties said as he smiled. "Come on in, it's freezing out there. I just got a call that you all were on your way over".

Hotch was the first to enter through the door, following the man toward a makeshift check in counter. "Yes, we just left the airport. We were told you had rooms available for us tonight".

"Yup, sure do! And how many will you be needing?"

"Five" Hotch answered.

"Great! Let me grab the keys from the office, I'll be back in --" before the gentleman could finish his sentence he was already in the back room, his voice obscured by the jingling of metal keys hitting one another.

"Speedy service for such a sleepy town" Emily said with a surprise just as the gentleman was returning.

"We don't get much customers here, especially in this weather" he replied. "But we sure do take care of them when we do!"

Each team member was given an old, bronze key with a number hanging off the ring, indicating the assigned room. They thanked the man and headed upstairs to settle in for the night after a long, grueling case.

Emily was assigned room number one, the furthest from the staircase that the ascended from. Before making her way there she stopped at the bathroom as the rest of the team unlocked their doors and settled in. She fumbled along the wall for the light switch until finally striking it with her fingers. She flipped the switch and let her eyes adjust to the brightness, a large contrast to the dim aesthetic the rest of the inn offered. Peering in the mirror, her reflection made sure to highlight what the blizzard had done to her appearance. Her brown, shoulder length hair had somehow shifted from straight and sleek to twisting in every direction, having dried in contorted ways. She pulled out her brush and ran it under the faucet in order to tame her wild locks.

Emily finished her nighttime routine, meticulously placed her toiletries back in her bag, and returned to the hallway. She made note of the silence, yet again. She assumed the others had already fallen fast asleep which made her focus on her noises as to not disturb her teammates. Each step was calculated, but she made her way down the dark hall with silent success. Reaching into her back pocket, she pulled out the key for room number one and slid it into the lock. She turned it to the right, but it stuck. Then the left with the same result. Sliding the key back out of the lock she flipped it over and repeated the steps, only to make more noise with each attempt.

"Shit." she mumbled to herself. She began to think over her options when she heard shuffling in the room next to hers. Unaware of which rooms occupied the other members of the BAU, she prayed no one would angrily come out of that door. She stood in the pitch black holding her breath as the door slowly creaked open.

"Is everything alright out here?" Hotch said to Emily, still clothed from the day.

"Yes, sorry, I just can't get my door to unlock. I tried to be as quiet as possible.. are you not.. going to bed yet? Aren't you exhausted?" she responded inquisitively.

"I just need some time to unwind from the day. Here, let me try your key" he said as he held his hand out flat.

Emily stared back at him, wagering the amount of stubborn she felt like being today. She hated not being able to do something on her own. After all, she was an agent at the BAU. How embarrassing it is to ask for help on such a trivial task.

Hotch gave her a glance she knew all too well. The glance that said, "I know what you're thinking, now stop that".

"Oh, fine! But don't tell the rest of them I needed your help to open a door" Emily teased.

"Your secret is safe with me" Hotch smirked as he grasped the key in his hand and slid it into the lock. As soon as he turned the key the door unlocked and swung open. He could feel Emily's frustration from behind him.

Emily hit his bicep with a playful punch, "I owe ya one". They both quietly laughed.

"Get some rest, we should leave early tomorrow morning to avoid any further delays" Hotch said as he stepped backwards toward his door.

"You too, you deserve it" Emily said with a smile, holding the edge of the door with one hand. She watched as Hotch retreated into his room and closed the door behind him before she slowly closed hers as well.

Emily unpacked a few items, including the book she recently purchased. Taking a seat on the bed, she quickly realized that the caffeine she ingested an hour ago might have not been her smartest move. Moments into opening the first chapter, she hears a door creak open followed by footsteps leading down the hall. Assuming it is Hotch headed to the bathroom, she glances back down at the first lines of her book. She then hears the indicative and repetitive creeks of the staircase as he makes his way down the stairs.

Feeling more awake than she has all day, she slowly climbs out of bed and slips her shoes back on. Quietly, as to not make a sound, she turns the doorknob and walks into the dark hall once again. She peers into Hotch's room, looking wholly untouched and uninhabited save for his suitcase sitting at the foot of the bed. Slowly walking down the hall she reaches the bathroom and finally the staircase which she begins to descend.

"Emily?" Hotch asks from the base of the stairs.

"Hi... yes... I couldn't sleep and I heard you come down. Figured you could use some company." she responded, reaching the final step.

"Too much caffeine?" he asked, knowing the same is the culprit for his situation.

"Unfortunately," she said smugly. "Not like there is anything to do around here anyway".

"Actually, I was going to check out the pub down the road. You're welcome to join me if you'd like" Hotch stated, gesturing toward the front door of the inn. While he is no stranger to pubs and restaurants alone, having Emily join is always a nice change.

"I'd love to, I bet they have nice bourbon calling my name" she joked, realizing that is exactly what she needs to warm her up and put her to sleep.

xxx

* * *


End file.
